


[口条] 二十亿分之一

by sumixsumi



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumixsumi/pseuds/sumixsumi





	[口条] 二十亿分之一

1  
刘启说，他对李一一不是日久生情，一见钟情更是没有的事儿，是一首犯着困跑着调唱得稀里糊涂的生日歌让他动了心。

地木危机之后，与他血脉相融的亲人已经没有了，韩朵朵是被姥爷救回来的压根儿不知道她自己的生日，所以对这种小女孩门喜欢的生日聚会之类的活动没有兴趣，加上她是个大心眼儿，刘启的生日皆被抛诸脑后。  
刘启已经很多年没过过生日了，他自己也并不在意。

和李一一认识的第三年，他28岁了。  
从地表执行任务回到家，累得喝了几口水只想倒头就睡，他趴在床上扯着被子，通讯器突然闪起了蓝光，他看都没看就直接给掐了，过了十几秒又闪了起来，他接通了之后正想骂人，就听到了一首他这辈子听过的最难听的生日歌。  
软乎乎的声线顺着电波传到他耳朵里，李一一跑着调，声音听起来特别的疲倦和困乏，唱完之后还和他说，“刘启，生日快乐啊。”  
那个“启”字，是他叫自己的时候那种又轻又短的语调。  
刘启听到电波的那头传来了一个巨大的哈欠声，“太困了，我睡啦，晚安啊。”  
在通讯即将挂断的前一秒，刘启开口，“你等等。你……你再给哥唱一遍。”  
“啊……？看在你是寿星的份儿上，好吧。”  
刘启打开了私人频道的录音功能，又一次听到了那首被李一一唱得跑调到火星的生日歌，“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐～～～”  
声音里有微微的颤抖，还带着他特有的绵软和京腔。  
这歌多少年没人给他唱过了……他打开了刚刚的录音，反复点着播放键听了一遍又一遍，突然地眼眶湿润，有温热的液体顺着眼角流进了枕头里。  
刘启突然发现，自己在28岁的这天，爱上了这个会跑着调打着哈欠给他唱生日歌的李一一。

 

2  
想问问刘启是怎么表的白？他没表白，他逼李一一跟他表白的。

他生日过后两个多月，他俩一块儿出任务，在南京补给站进行补给的时候，刘启夺走了李一一手上捧着的电脑，坐在他跟前，“我听说，你有心上人了？”  
李一一扶了扶眼镜，眼神里还带着不知所谓，“谁这么无聊和你胡说八道？”  
“你们整栋科技总部大楼都在传，大街小巷都有人议论来着。”  
“靠，我天天在总部大楼转悠我怎么不知道？！”  
“他们说你大半夜给你心上人唱生日歌，哦对还唱了两遍。那人大名儿叫刘启小名儿叫户口，你就说有没有这回事儿吧？”  
李一一盯着刘启带着一丝戏谑表情都脸，从座位上跳了起来指着刘启喊，“我靠刘启你咋这么不要脸呢！唱两遍不是你要求的么？！”  
他看刘启打开了私人频段的扬声器，按了播放按钮，那飘扬着困意调子跑得比地球推进还快的生日歌就这么拍向了李一一的鼓膜，他睁大了眼睛满脸的生不如死，“刘启你赶紧给我关上！！！”  
李一一是真不知道自己唱歌这么难听，他捂着自己的耳朵被刘启逼到角落里，一只手被刘启攥了过去，“有心上人了不？”  
“有有有，你快把扬声器关上行不行？”  
刘启把声音调小了一点，然后猛地凑近了脸，几乎鼻尖就要碰着鼻尖，“心上人叫刘启？”  
“对对对，我认，我认了行不行，大名儿刘启小名儿刘户口今年28身高184初级驾驶员家住……”李一一还没说完就被刘启的双唇堵上了嘴巴，他视死如归地闭上了眼，没想到不到三秒就被放开了，然后他听到刘启关上了扬声器的声音，准备悄默默地睁开眼偷看一下，立马就听到了他刚刚被迫招认有心上人的那段话的录音……还是死了吧。  
他听到刘启语气里满是愉悦地说了一句，“成了。”  
李一一认命地张开了眼，看刘启凑近了要亲他也没闭上，刘启搂着他亲了两下，“哥现在也是有对象的人了，对象大名儿李一一小名儿李长条今年30身高182联合政府紧急技术中级观察员家住…………我心里。”

 

3  
其实，李一一并没想象里的那么害羞。

比如他俩第一次同床的时候刘启还想着循序渐进这次就先忍忍盖着棉被纯聊天好了，没曾想是李一一先蹭上来的。  
那夜，刘启睡到半夜感觉身上有点重，秉承着相信科学的无神理论他坚决不相信有“鬼压床”这种封建迷信，猛地睁开眼，发现李一一正手脚并用的把他当成大型毛绒玩具一样抱着，他斜着眼往旁边一瞥，李一一的被窝都快被踢到床下了……  
“把你弄醒啦……”李一一在刘启怀里找了个舒服的位置，满意的眯起眼睛，像一只慵懒的晒着太阳的猫。  
“我看你就是故意的吧……”刘启想着都送上门了自己再不动手就忒不爷们儿了，手顺着李一一的下摆就摸上了光滑的背。  
身上的人瞬间颤栗了一下，然后突然把他搂得紧紧的，“不行！我还没准备好！”  
刘启动手去扒他的衣服，由于被搂得太紧扒不动，“没准备好你还来钻我被窝拿我当抱枕？！”  
“我我我我冷！我明天还得去大阪出差呢！少说也得一个礼拜！我……我不就想在走之前抱一抱嘛……”李一一说着倒委屈上了，攀着刘启的肩膀脑袋在他颈窝里蹭着，刘启感觉到李一一滚烫的脸颊贴着自己胸前的皮肤，瞬间就放松了下来。  
当抱枕，就当抱枕吧。  
他抬手搂上李一一的腰，另一只手在他背上拍了拍，“你搂轻点儿，我都快被你整断气儿了。”  
李一一这才卸了力气，回到一开始的时候那种慵懒的猫咪的状态，脸还不自觉地蹭了两下，“刘启你热乎乎的抱着真舒服……”  
说完还抬起脸在自己的下巴上吧嗒了两下才心满意足地窝进怀里合上眼，刘启听着他小小声地呢喃着户口户口，随后渐渐响起了猫被人摸舒服了的那种小呼噜声……

刘启抱着李一一合上眼，感觉自己是时候改名叫“刘下惠”了。

 

4  
他们俩的第一次，说不上特别美好。  
用李一一委屈巴巴的口气讲就是，“户口咱俩是不是不太配……我说身体上……”  
随后被重重一挺，李一一差点儿直接射出来，耳边是刘启带了丝狠戾的声音，“多来几次就配了，不然你还想和谁配？”

彼时，李一一刚刚从大阪回来，原本一个星期的任务因为出了些意外情况拖了三个星期才回来，许久没见着李一一的刘启等人洗完澡之后就火急火燎地把人往床上带，少年时代看的那些启蒙知识统统作了废。  
李一一的腰被他掐着不敢动，那个地方因为太紧实在进不去，刘启急得汗直往下滴。  
李一一抬眼看他烧得满脸通红，眼神里都冒着火光，却软下声音喃喃地念着自己的名字，在自己身上又舔又吻让自己放松。  
刘启看他大口大口地喘着气，身子在努力地放松，而自己还是只进去了前端，只能退了出来，拿手指抹着口水去开拓。  
两根手指被紧致的内壁一层层缠裹住，细细地摩挲和转动，慢慢地深入和触摸，李一一感觉刘启可能磨去了自己这辈子积累起来所有耐心来为自己做如此细致的深入和扩张，他抬手去擦刘启额头上冒出的细密汗珠，口里哼哼着刘启的名字。

这折磨太过于磨人，李一一感觉自己已经快被刘启的流下的汗水浸透了，染着哭腔问他俩是不是不般配，随后就被坚硬的顶端顶开了入口，重重一挺，整根插了进去。  
突然被劈开的痛感混着快感让李一一恍惚了几秒，他刚刚差一点就直接射了出来，眼里全是涌上来的生理泪水，居然不是全因为疼。  
他努力睁开朦朦胧胧的眼睛，看到刘启的双瞳里墨色浸染，里面的情欲仿佛要溢出来，刘启只是死死地盯着他不说话，握上了他的腰开始大刀阔斧地进入，每一次，都退到了边缘再狠狠插入。  
他看着李一一在他身下微皱着眉头，眼里盈着一汪春水，每挺入一次就有滚烫的泪滴顺着脸颊滚落，李一一也不闭眼，眯着双泪眼直勾勾地看着自己。  
他感觉他的下腹正烧着一团火，听着那揉满了魅意和情欲的声音声声喊着自己的名字，他感觉自己身体里的这团火即将把他们俩一起吞没，哪怕烧成灰烬都要缠在一起。

 

5  
他们俩谈恋爱大部分时间看起来比较像小孩儿玩扮家家，为了各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事情拌拌嘴其实是遭人白眼的小情趣，吵架也不是没有，都不太严重，互相哄哄也就过去了。  
就唯一那么一次，李一一没和刘启吵架，却真真动过分开的念头，虽说也就动了不到一分钟。

在一块儿快两年，刘启提了几次想让李一一搬过来都被李一一以太忙没空搬家给拒绝了，刘启名义上还是未满十八岁的韩朵朵的监护人，不能丢下妹妹搬去和李一一住，不过只要不出任务也差不多常驻李一一家了。  
李一一上刘启家来的时候不太多，他总归还是有点儿脸嫩，怕韩朵朵会听到些不利于青少年儿童心理建设的声音。

那次他大早上送文件过来被刘启压倒在床上的时候突然鼻子一酸，手里推着身上的人开口也带上了哭腔，“你和我在一起就不会有孩子了我不能对不起你爸妈。”  
刘启突然动作一滞，扭身看到两个相框，分别是他特小的时候和爹妈的合照还有少年的时候和姥爷韩朵朵的合照，他把两个相框推成正面朝上也就是李一一看不到的角度，回过身来，握上李一一的手腕把他的胳膊压到胸口，眼睛死死地盯着那冒着泪珠的双眼，“去年清明我就和他们说了，我不知道未来会怎么样，不知道如果再发生一次类似地木危机这种事情我还能不能活下来，我唯一确定的未来就是要和你在一起。”  
“李一一，我们都是差点儿死过一次的人了，接下来的每一天都可能就在死亡的边缘徘徊，在我有限的生命里没有那么多时间去想那些所谓的孝悌忠信礼义廉耻，我只想和我喜欢的人好好的过日子，多活一天就多相爱一天。”

刘启看着李一一眼眶里兜不住的眼泪顺着眼角淌进了他的床单，他摘下了李一一的眼镜，低头去吻湿润的眼眶。  
李一一抬起手攀上了刘启的后背，仿佛用尽了全身的力气，要与他骨血相融。

 

6  
后来的话就比较耍流氓了。

刘启说，“你现在就算是给我拉来后宫三千我也不会有孩子。”  
“为什么？”  
“哥现在对着别人根本就硬不起来。”

 

7  
地球上二十亿人，我只爱上了你一个。  
自从我爱上了你，我理想中的对象就有了真实的模样。

 

——FIN——


End file.
